megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Dera-Deka
Dera-Deka is a former detective in Devil Survivor 2. Appearances *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Minor Character *''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cameo *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation: Cetus's Prequel: Minor Character Design His face is never revealed; he only has a few sprites and only one portrait. Personality He cares deeply for his daughter and is constantly worried about her safety. He refers to baseball, soccer, and fishing analogies as life lessons to the Protagonist at the end of his events. Profile ''Devil Survivor 2 Dera Deka is, in fact, Airi Ban's father and superior of Ronaldo Kuriki. He used to be a detective who was investigating JP's in secret. To prevent himself from being found out, he faked his death so he can continue his investigations safely. He also left a memo book behind for Airi, which the protagonist can acquire. If said memo book is brought to Ronaldo, it is deciphered, revealing the presence of a secret within the JP's database. The protagonist can pursue this lead to find logs from when Fumi was hacking JP's while under Botis' control. While the data is corrupt, part of it is deciphered, partially revealing Yamato's involvement with Polaris. 3rd Day Tuesday's Disquiet Mystery Man At this time he is only known as Mystery Man. When the protagonist sees someone being bullied, Dera-Deka steps in to stop the skirmish. After a quick conversation without introducing himself, he rushes to another incident. 4th Day Wednesday's Changes The Victim The protagonist meets Dera-Deka again when they watching a crowd gathered, witnessing someone die. He laments how the tragedy hurts both the death and survivors and he hopes his reunion with his daughter won't be like the way it is before leaving. 5th Day Thursday's Shock A Family Dera-Deka was helping a mother found her lost child before being approached by the protagonist. He tells him that he used to be a detective and he had found his daughter, but unfortunately he can't be with her because of complicated situation and can only wait for the right moment to meet her. Identity He approaches the protagonist, saying that he had been looking for him. He notices that the protagonist is a civilian helping JP's and has been around his daughter, Airi. He can't tell the protagonist his name and instead tells him to call him "Dera-Deka." He reveals that he had to fake his own death a year ago to hide from JP's. He was the lead investigator of a random murder, and realized that the wound couldn't have been made by a person and his higher-ups closed the case. However, he decided to investigate it himself that lead him to JP's and the Hotsuin family, resulting him being chased by them. To avoid his family getting dragged into danger, he faked his own death and disappeared. He asks the protagonist not to tell anyone that he's alive, especially to Airi since she is sensitive and afraid that JP's would do something to her if they knew that he's still alive. The protagonist agreed to keep quiet. Dera-Deka He tells the protagonist how he's impressed at how he and his friends able to deal with the demons and feels frustrated that he can't do anything to help them since he feels that adults have an obligation to protect society. He suddenly gets an idea and tells the protagonist to meet him tomorrow afternoon at the parking structure in Fushimi. 6th Day Friday's Partings The Promise If the protagonist has followed Dera-Deka's events up to this point, he meets with Dera-Deka on Friday afternoon to find that Dera-Deka has attempted to use Nicaea. The demon he summoned is Jikokuten, but Dera-Deka is unable to keep up with the demons' might to seal the contract and is killed. After the protagonist finishes off the demons, Dera-Deka asks for the protagonist to keep their meetings and his real death a secret, since to Airi, he is already dead. Jikokuten is unlocked for fusion at the end of this event. Last Day Sunday's Fruition In the Triumphant ending, Dera-Deka is shown to have survived the whole ordeal. He stands under a tree watching a large mob of detectives follow Ronaldo, who is chasing down a culprit himself. Triangulum Arc In Ronaldo's Fate Route, while Ronaldo is talking with Airi, it's revealed that Dera-Deka is still working as a police as Ronaldo's superior and is well-known for his good deeds. Airi mentions that her father fully supports her decision to become an idol after several times objected her decision. Ronaldo also reveals that Dera-Deka is the one who encouraged Ronaldo to resign from the police so he can help his friends. ''Devil Survivor 2 The Animation'' 4th Day Wednesday's Changes Dera-Deka appears in Airi's memory when Megrez arrives and destroys Arts Theatre, the place Airi claims to hold her memories of herself and his father. The memory of him giving applause to Airi on her performance and him meeting Airi on stairs go on as the Arts Theatre is crumbling as Megrez rolls on top of the building. Trivia *"Deka" (デカ) in Japanese refers to police detective, a slightly derogatory term originated in Meiji period and is still popular in modern day Japan. "Dera" can be written in kanji as "寺" (lit. "temple"). But in Nagoya dialect, Dera also means "great" or "respectful" which seems more legitimate considering his daughter Airi's nominal residency of Nagoya. So "Dera-Deka" can loosely mean "Great Detective" in rhyme. Category:Devil Survivor 2 Record Breaker Characters Category:Devil Survivor 2 Allies